


Kiss Me On The Mouth (And Set Me Free)

by NorInEnglish (Nuts)



Series: Set Me Free [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorInEnglish
Summary: The guys in Akaashi’s class are all interested in girls. And Akaashi is there, thinking about kissing his team captain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Set Me Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721908
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	Kiss Me On The Mouth (And Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Troye Sivan's song BITE. 
> 
> Enjoy this self-indulgent BokuAka.

The guys in Akaashi’s class are all interested in girls.

They’re often divided into two groups whenever this subject comes into the conversation. There are some who prefer big breasts or shy smiles, bold girls or devoted ones, short hair or long hair… This kind of things.

“What about you, Akaashi? What’s your type?”

Akaashi usually tries to ignore or to brush off those conversations. Akaashi devotes a lot of his time to volleyball, so he is not really close to anybody in his class. He tries to be friendly with any classmate who talks to him. Reciprocally, they often try to get Akaashi’s opinion on things, they find him a bit mysterious and they’re always happy when they get something out of him. They treat it as a hard-won treasure. And he’s willing to share when he has the time, until it’s about girls.

His classmates fantasize about all sorts of people. Other classmates, senpais, video-game characters, teachers, actors or singers...

And Akaashi is there, thinking about his team captain.

“I don’t really have time to think about girls,” he usually answers.

“Yeah, I bet babysitting Bokuto-senpai is a handful,” one of the boys who come to Fukurodani’s volleyball games says.

Bokuto _is_ a handful. And he is nothing like girls. He’s all muscles and deep voice and too loud laughs. His chest is not really flat, but it’s not soft like the other boys in his class daydream about. It’s not soft, but Akaashi wouldn’t mind letting his hands wander in it.

And here it is: Akaashi has a thing for his captain. Maybe a crush, or something. He would like to say it’s just curiosity but he knows it’s more than that.

(If it was just curiosity, it wouldn’t be Bokuto all the time, late at night, first thing in the morning and also when he daydreams. It would also be other people, or maybe just other boys, other senpais, other volleyball players. If it was just curiosity, he wouldn't be so interested in those thoughts either. He would think them, then discard them in favor of most important things, like classes or practice. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t.)

*

The times in the locker-room are the worst – or at least, what fuels his thoughts the most until Akaashi get overwhelmed. Especially after afternoon practice, when it’s just the two of them and no one is waiting for them to leave. They have all the time in the world to do whatever they want.

And they could do so many things.

Akaashi imagines Bokuto pushing him against the lockers and kissing him abruptly. Bokuto’s hands on each side of his neck, his tongue hot in Akaashi’s mouth.

Or maybe, maybe Akaashi could be the one pushing the other boy, with hands on his shoulders. Bokuto would gasp, taken by surprise, and that’s when Akaashi would kiss him. Firmly, at first, because it would take some of time for Bokuto to realize what’s happening. Then Akaashi would deepen the kiss. His hands would wander beneath his captain’s shirt. Bokuto has some abs right out of a fantasy and Akaashi bets his skin would be hot as a furnace after practice.

Akaashi could touch it and kiss it for hours.

“You seem in your thoughts, Akaashi. What are you thinking about?” Bokuto asks.

“Kissing you,” Akaashi says without thinking, passing a clean undershirt above his head.

“Eeh??”

Akaashi freezes.

_Fuck._

He suddenly feels hot all over, and not the good kind of hot. His heart is ready to jump out of his throat. That’s usually how he feels before throwing up.

“Bokuto-san–” he starts, stress twisting his stomach, but what can he say? _Oh, I actually spend a lot of time thinking about you doing things that have nothing to do with volleyball or school._ Surely that would go over really well. Bokuto would most likely–

“Do you really want to?!”

Akaashi turns toward the other boy despite every one of his fears. He concentrates on Bokuto instead of his thoughts to calm himself and to analyze the situation. No need to jump to conclusions yet. Bokuto seems to be shocked, his eyes are opened wider than usual, his mouth is left slightly opened, but he doesn’t seem disturbed the way Akaashi thought he’d be.

“Do you really want to kiss me?” Bokuto repeats, gaping. “ _Me?_ ”

Akaashi closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale. Of course. _Of course_ it’s Bokuto’s ego who would take the lead in this situation. Akaashi can’t believe Bokuto is _fishing for compliments_ instead of freaking out. He bites the inside of his cheek. He is _so_ done with Bokuto right now.

_Well, what were you expecting? Bokuto-san to beat you up? That’s not something Bokuto-san would do. But running away, running away and never speaking to you again is definitely a possibility._

Well, going his way might actually be easier for Akaashi in short term. Bokuto will sulk and probably harass Akaashi if he denies the truth right now. That might actually be worst than him running away. And Akaashi is currently incapable of processing what might happen in long term so he goes with the one solution that has been offered to him.

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” he says in a somewhat strangled voice. “You.”

Bokuto gasps. The shirt he had in his hands falls to the ground, making Akaashi realize that the third year is still shirtless.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto insists. “Because everybody says that I’m not cool anymore once I step out of the court.”

Akaashi would have things to say to that but Bokuto steps forward and his chest is really distracting.

“Akaashi?”

The setter catches himself leaning closer and closer to the object of his fantasies. He feels his face burn as his eyes fly to Bokuto’s. Bokuto is surprised by the movement – his mouth is slightly opened, his eyebrows are raised and his shoulders low – but he saw enough now to believe what Akaashi wants.

He doesn’t step back.

He doesn’t step back and Akaashi hopes that means he is not against the idea.

Akaashi dampen his lips. “Bokuto-san,” he starts, and he hates how broken and lame his voice sounds.

“Would you– would you like to try now?” Bokuto says. His eyes are dark and focused on Akaashi’s lips.

Akaashi doesn’t wait for Bokuto to chicken out and second-guess himself. He doesn’t wait for himself to have the time to overthink things. He nearly leaps forward.

*

That… might not have been the smartest thing Akaashi has ever done. He is not as smooth in reality as in his fantasies. He used a bit too much force and his teeth hurt now.

But Bokuto’s lips are on his, not really soft or anything that Akaashi had imagine them to be. Akaashi does press firmly, but that’s because he is afraid of what will happen when he’ll step back. His eyes are stubbornly closed too. His hands flutter, uncertain, hesitating on where to land.

Akaashi feels Bokuto tug on his t-shirt. The third year leans back but only for a handful of centimeters. Their noses are still touching.

“I don’t know what to do with my hands,” Bokuto says self-consciously.

Akaashi chuckles breathlessly. He raises a hand to tug lightly on Bokuto’s spiked hair, tilting his head slightly backward. “I don’t really know either.”

A relieved sigh leaves Bokuto’s lips and he leans in to kiss Akaashi again.

It feels better this time, although Akaashi couldn’t explain exactly why. He feels a little dizzy, especially when Bokuto’s lips start to open. Soon, there are tongues in the mix. It’s a weird sensation but Akaashi can’t get enough of it.

A hand falls on his hip, but it moves so Bokuto’s arm is wound around his lower back. This pushes Akaashi closer to Bokuto’s broad (and naked) chest. Oh, Akaashi likes that.

To his chagrin, Bokuto steps back.

“This isn’t a dream, right?” the wing spiker asks as he gently pushes his forehead against Akaashi’s. (Akaashi is surprised by this gentleness. He would have expected Bokuto to headbutt him instead.)

“Do you dream about this?” he asks without really meaning to. Hopefully there isn’t too much eagerness in his voice.

Bokuto blinks at him. There is a red tone to his cheeks that Akaashi finds adorable. He wants to know how far that red can go.

“Sometimes,” Bokuto says in a broken voice and Akaashi’s heart just… stops. His ears are buzzing and he feels his knees go weak, like he is some shoujou manga heroine.

He takes a deep breath to gather himself.

“I mean, you’re really cool!” Bokuto continues a little too loud. “Both on-court and off-court! And you put up with me; even though you don’t have too… So of course I would–!”

 _Interesting,_ Akaashi thinks as he kisses Bokuto’s mouth corner, then right on his lips and Bokuto just melts against him. Maybe Akaashi should add ‘kisses’ to the list of Bokuto’s weaknesses.

*

All of sudden, Bokuto’s phone starts ringing, making Akaashi jump out of his skin.

“Crap,” Bokuto says.

He stumbles to his bag to cut it off.

Akaashi feels cold, now that Bokuto isn’t next to him anymore. He really should finish dressing up. He’s still wearing his training shorts.

“It’s my alarm,” Bokuto says moodily.

“I know,” Akaashi says, “I’m the one who programmed it, remember?”

They installed the alarm system somewhere during Akaashi’s first year. Without it, Bokuto would make them train until dawn.

“Get dressed, Bokuto-san,” he says.

“But–! I don’t wanna!”

Akaashi glance to the other side of the locker room where the third year is pouting like a child.

 _Why do I find him attractive even like this?_ he thinks as his buttons his shirt.

Anyway, now might be the time to test number 49 of Bokuto’s weaknesses:

“I might give you a kiss, if you get dressed.”

This seems to make Bokuto perk up. “Really!?” he asks with a happy gleam in his eyes.

Akaashi carefully files this information in the back of his brain.

When they’re both dressed, Bokuto waits next to the door, jumping up and down. Akaashi can’t help but smile. He leans in and leaves a little peck on Bokuto’s lips.

Once he closed and locked the door behind them, he feels Bokuto’s hand grip the back of his Fukurodani jacket.

“Say, Akaashi, can we do this again?”

Akaashi turns to meet those big golden eyes, so open and hopeful. It feels so great to see this in Bokuto’s eyes and to know he is not the only one who feels– whatever this is.

But there is also fear in Akaashi’s heart.

This moment, this is where everything changes between them. No matter what he answers, everything changes. And Akaashi is so afraid of that. He is afraid of losing something so precious to him for a few kisses. (A few awesome kisses, but just kisses nonetheless, compared to everything Bokuto means to him.)

Or maybe everything already changed in the locker-room. Maybe he is overthinking it.

_There is no fear in Bokuto-san’s eyes._

Akaashi really wants to follow his lead right now.

“I would like to,” he says, breathlessly.

“YAY!”

“But in moderation, Bokuto-san,” he adds in a firm voice.

“You’re no fun.” Bokuto says that but there is a happy gleam dancing in his eyes. They both know Akaashi will let him get away with a lot. He might actually be the one that will have the hardest time keeping himself from stealing kisses at every chance.

Bokuto is walking happily ahead, unaware of the thoughts in Akaashi’s mind. Oh, how he wants to steal a kiss now. Now that he know the real feel of Bokuto’s lips, he’ll never stop thinking about it…

It seems it will be him, who’ll need moderation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr @oracledivin


End file.
